Other mall service
Other mall points service These services are mostly made up by "paid once, use once" services. All of these are useful to a degree, but some are more powerful per point than others. This page is for thise services. Game Settings The place to change game preferences to suit you, the unique player. Changing Name : :"Hello Teddybear Snuggles, how are you today?" A nickname that just doesn't fit your image? You can change it if you want whenever you are ready. :Cost: 100 mall points each change. : Home system : Many things can be done from home, like create an utopia, a perfect army or maybe as a base for a future world domination dream. : Planet Generator :: :This devise will let you create small planets that you can colonize on. :Cost: One mall point for your first planet, and then one additional mall point for each succesive planet you generate, for a maximum of 20 planets at home. Commander Training Area :: :Here you can train your commanders for three times the normal experience gain given in Training Field. :Cost: One mall point for each time you decide to use it. Will be deducted as soon as you have started the battle but not otherwise. : Super Stargate :: :If you need to defend, attack, regroup with others but have your main fleet at home? No problem, just use the Super Stargate and you will be there soon enough. :Cost: One mall point for each fleet you send. : Faction owned Stargates : While on your travels, be sure to visit one of your faction owned stargates. The most lively place ever with traders shouting to be heard over each other selling resorces or player built ships. : Dimensional Door :: :If you need to get home with your fleet this door is what you have to use. :Cost: Two mall points for each fleet you send home. : Player owned planet : If you don't have one already you really should get one. Without a planet you can't do much in this game. : Black Market :: :Got too much of one kind of resorce and almost none of another? No player to trade with either? Then use the Black Market to convert resorces of your liking with a 3:2:1 rate or three Aluminium will get you two Gas or one Population. :Cost: Eight mall points for each transaction you are doing. : Reconstruction :: :Your planet happens to be small or maybe the yield lacks a bit *oomph*? Reconstruct your planet and you might get a better one back. :Cost: Seven mall points will randomly reroll your planets slots and yield. Remember that planets under 50 slots always give you atleast one additional slot. : Commanders : The very backbone of Galaxy Online, without one you won't be able to form a fleet. : Special Recruit :: :Betting on luck to find that super commander you've been dreaming about but don't want to waste time waiting for the recruit cooldown? With this you are able to recruit without waiting while still spending the normal Science points cost. :Cost: Six mall points and whatever amount Science points you would pay otherwise. : Super Recruit :: :Just started out with alot of Mail Points but no Science and in need to widen your commander batch? Using this service will allow you to recruit commanders unhindered by Science points cost and recruit cooldown. :Cost: Eight mall points. : Quick Healing :: :When a commander is fallen on the battle field the commander has to recupate. With Quick Healing time spent recupating is omitted. :Cost: Eight mall points to reduce recupation time by 1000 minutes, for one commander. : Revive :: :Losing a battle sometimes has more severe consecuenses than recupating, and that is death. While permanent death is a forgein concept in GO a dead commander will stay dead until Revived. Worry not, the commander won't recive any kind of negative effects when dead. :Cost: 16 mall points to revive and use your beloved commander once again. : Reset Commander Stats :: :Those commanders that you know will be used doesn't always have the greatest stat allocation but that is easily redeemed by resetting your commander. Just remember that the commander will be reverted back to level one when you do so. :Cost: Nine mall points with the chance to get a better commander of the same type. : Milky Way : Nothing says home like a big space of nothingness. : Pirate Factory :: :Need ships but shipyards have a long que? Try see if you might find some ships built by pirates. You see them everywhere even if you don't think about it. Or maybe you want to sell some of your useless ships? That works too. Just remember, you will sell if for a lower cost than you want to. :Cost: Normally there is no mall point cost. But then there is the special case. Buying and selling using the special case cost one mall point for each action made. : Spacedock :: :After every battle you are bound to loose some ships. Repairing a percentage of those lost ships are always a good thing. :Cost: Just repairing ships cost nil. If you want to reduce time spent repairing or have multiple repairings done together that's when you spend mall points. : *'Reduce repairing time by 1 hour: 1 mall point ' *'Reduce repairing time by 5 hour: 3 mall points ' *'Reduce repairing time by 10 hour: 5 mall points ' *'Reduce repairing time by 24 hour: 10 mall points ' *'Reduce repairing time by 48 hour: 15 mall points ' *'Reduce repairing time by 30%: 25 mall points ' : 'Adding more ships to repair cost an additonal one mall point for each added ship type, for a maximum five ship types. '